Snowflake Setup
by AbigailJonesNY
Summary: Hong Kong is tired of England and China always arguing, he knows the two like each other and wants to get them together. Maybe a little snow would do the trick? *Iggychu* *slight HongIce of you squint*


Hong Kong hopped down the stairs of the porch, barely using the railing to help him. England walked behind him, glad to have Hong Kong for the weekend but knew it was ending. They both got in the car and headed to the world meeting. The meeting was being held in London this time so it was only a few minutes drive.

Once they arrived, Hong Kong found Iceland and was off with him. England chuckled at the two as Iceland seemed to stutter at something Hong Kong said. It was obvious the boy got that from him and not-

"England." China…

England whipped around to meet the eyes of the eldest Asian nation. "Hello, Yao."

China huffed at that, "We are at a meeting, England, use some formality!" he fussed. He recollected himself and coughed, "So was my Hong Kong good over the weekend?" he emphasized 'my Hong Kong.'

"Yes, he was a proper gentleman," England smirked, "but don't you mean _our_ Hong Kong?"

China scowled and pursed his lips before spinning on his heel and stomping away. He muttered to himself, something along the lines of "stupid westerners…" or "he knows Hong Kong is mine…" England looked back to Hong Kong, who was looking at him and waved, before finding his seat between America and France.

* * *

"We have to, like, do something about them." Hong Kong whispered to Iceland.

"What do you mean?"

Hong Kong looked over to China, who was sat angrily beside Japan and seemed to be cursing under his breath. Then he looked over to England, who caught his glance and smiled. He looked back to Iceland and rolled his eyes, "They're so annoying. It's obvious Lǎoshī likes England…he just won't accept it. That's why he gets pissed at him so easily." Iceland nodded in understanding. "And England just keeps pushing his buttons. I guess he thinks that's, like, flirting or something…" That one made Iceland shudder.

"England? Flirt?" Iceland repeated.

"I know it's, like, so gross…" Hong Kong hung his head. He crossed his legs in the chair and rested his elbows on his thighs. "But if I go through one more drop off with them doing this crap, I'm gonna scream…and you're gonna help me fix this."

"What?! No way!" Iceland made an 'x' with his arms to show further protest. "Besides, they're your family!"

"But you love me and you want me to not explode from parental tension." Hong Kong countered, a completely stoic look on his face. Iceland sighed and sat back in his chair, bouncing slightly against the flimsy back.

"Fine. What's your plan?"

* * *

The next time the tea family came together was at a park. Winter had just barely begun and the chill was just enough to need a heavier coat. China and Hong Kong had come because the teen had insisted upon seeing the first snowflakes when they started falling. When they arrived at the park, England stood by a water fountain. Hong ran over to him before China could protest.

"There you are, Hong Kong. What was so important that you made me fly all the way over here?" England asked when his adoptive son reached him.

"I just thought you would want to see the first snow fall today with me and Lǎoshī when it started." England said nothing, trying to figure out what Hong Kong was doing. The boy had no expression on his face that gave neither hint to mischief nor any hints of just wanting both of his guardians' attentions.

The Brit sighed, "Alright, fine. But, this is not a good reason that I need to come all the way out here, lad. It's just snow." England walked in front of him, holding his head up to the sky to see any flakes coming.

"It'll be a good reason soon…" Hong Kong muttered under his breath.

"Did you say something, lad?" England asked, turning around.

"Nope!" Hong Kong jogged up, snatching England's coat sleeve and pulling him along up to the trail and China.

"What is he doing here?" China asked as soon as they were in earshot.

"He's here to see the snow with us!" Hong Kong said, dropping England's wrist.

"I thought this was just between us, Hong?" China said, sounding kind of hurt. That sort of made Hong Kong feel bad but he had to continue the plan.

"Well, I thought, like, it'd be cool for all three of us to, like, do something together! We never, like, do anything!" Darn his stupid habit…it always kicked in full-force at the worst times.

"Uh-huh…" China crossed his arms, shooting a glare at England like this was his fault.

England smiled and whispered in Hong Kong's ear, "If looks could kill, I'd be a dead man." They both snickered at that.

"Well, let's, like, get going!" Hong Kong started pulling them along the path side-by-side. They walked a few minutes, Hong Kong making up small talk and England playing along a few times.

"Hong! What're you doing here?" Iceland called. The silver haired boy jogged up to them. "What a surprise, running into you…" OK, he sucked at acting; this was a lot of pressure!

"We were just going on a walk, trying to be together for the first snow of the year." Hong Kong replied. "Are the other Nordics here, too?"

Iceland nodded, "And Fin was saying the other day how he's had something he needed to show you. Think you come now?" he looked over his best friend's shoulder at China and England who had been patiently waiting. Hong Kong shot them a pleading look, an actual look on his face. China sighed and nodded.

"We'll be right back!" Hong Kong and Iceland took off down the hill, disappearing behind a few trees.

"Well, I'm going to go get warm." China said, walking off.

"Hey," England took the other man's arm, "They said they'd be right back. You're just going to leave?"

"I'm just going to be gone a few minutes, I'll most likely beat them back here." China said, determined to leave. He yanked his arm free, "Besides, why do you care?"

England stuttered, "I-I don't!"

"Then you can go off and be back before them." Suddenly, something white landed on the Chinese man's nose. "Huh?" he looked at the cold spot. England laughed. "What's so funny?!" China yelled.

"Y-you! You looked cross-eyed like that!" England continued laughing. China's cheeks flared and he shot daggers at the Brit.

"You shut up!" More and more flakes began to fall around the park. Lots of them stuck in China's ponytail, which was frizzing up crazily. England's messy blond hair seemed to not change with the addition of the white fluff. He noticed China start shivering, for his jacket was light. The older man hadn't been expecting the temperature to continue dropping as it snowed and he was getting increasingly colder. Suddenly, warmth engulfed him. "What are you doing?" he asked, looking slightly up.

"You were shivering…" luckily England's cheeks were already red because of the cold so his blush went unnoticed. China looked down, tugging on a button on the coat.

"Thanks…" They walked toward a picnic area that had a heater and China immediately shimmied away from the Englishman's warmth in favor of the heater. He took his hair down and ran his fingers through his soaking wet hair. Most people had already left so they were virtually alone in the room.

England took off his jacket and sat it by another heater to dry. He took two towels from the restroom and handed one to China. The two dried off and England took a seat beside the other man. They sat in silence for a few minutes.

"…Thank you, England." China finally said.

"You already said that." England said, leaning toward the heat.

"No…thank you for being there for Hong Kong. You were right about staying there for him, I shouldn't try to leave without him…" China hung his head as he said these words. "Hong Kong just seems so distant from me but…much more close to you…"

"Is that why you never want him to stay with me?" England asked, turning to look at the Asian man at his side.

China nodded, "We were so close when he was little and then…you took him, got close and taught him English and whatever else…when he came back, he wasn't my same Hong Kong, he was quiet and distant. He wouldn't tell me much and he stayed mostly in his room." China sniffled as the memories came forth, "When he is with you, he seems lighter, happier…I guess it just makes me jealous…"

"Well it shouldn't." England said sternly. China looked up at him confused. "When he comes over to stay, the first few days are filled with 'You should've seen it when Lǎoshī did this' or 'Lǎoshī gets so mad when I do this'. He mostly talks about you and he siblings. The rest of time he's asking me my opinions on different topics, especially about my pirating days."

"Really…?" China asked doubtfully.

"Really." England assured. China sighed what seemed to be a held in, stress-filled sigh. "And the way he talks about you is quite flattering." England added in a whisper. He sat up straight and looked the other in the eye.

China blushed and looked away, which made England snicker. The Brit cupped the other's chin in his hand and pulled him in for a kiss. China melted into it, releasing every ounce of bent-up nerves and feelings into this one kiss. England didn't hold back either, he snaked his arm around China's waist and pulled him closer, China squeaked into the kiss at that which made England smile. They broke apart, both needing air.

"What was that for?" China asked, though with a small smile on his face.

England grinned, pecking the brown-haired nation's forehead, "I think you could figure it out." China looked up, willing England to say it. He sighed, "I love you. I have for a while…"

"I love you, too. Arthur."

England smiled, "Yao." He rubbed the small of the other's back, pecking the tip of his nose.

China chuckled, "Just like that snowflake."

"Except now you aren't yelling at me."

Just as they leaned in to kiss again, Hong Kong and Iceland burst into the room. "We finally found you guy-what's going on?" Hong Kong smirked.

China jumped up; covering his mouth as red covered his face and ears. "Aiyah! Hong Kong, what are you doing here?!"

"We were just trying to find you two. It started snowing so we starting coming back to get you guys. But, I guess you managed by yourselves?" Hong Kong had to try extremely hard to hold back his victorious laughter.

"Are you sure you didn't plan this, Hong?" England suddenly piped up.

Iceland came a little closer, whispering "Busted…!" in Hong Kong's ear before running out the door, calling "Good luck!" over his shoulder.

"…Um…Maybe?" The teen scratched behind his head, laughing awkwardly.

"Hong, we're not mad. You are not in trouble." China said, walking closer to the boy. He kissed his forehead, "But this just means we can come up with much more ways to embarrass you."

"…Craaaaaap." Hong Kong groaned, slamming his head into China's chest. England laughed and patted the boy's back.

**Did I just do a Tea Pair thing? I think I did! I'm finally on Christmas break and I'm so happy I celebrated by writing Tea Pair! Yay!**

**By the way, the reason China isn't going 'aru' after each sentence is because that's a Japanese joke about how Chinese speak. He wouldn't do that if he were speaking English. So *sticks out tongue* you can't fuss!**

**Review and favorite if you enjoyed! It makes my day!**

**Lǎoshī is teacher in Chinese.**


End file.
